Conference sessions provide a convenient way for participants in different geographical locations to communicate with one another. For example, using a conference service, a first participant in a first location and a second participant in a second location may communicate with one another using audio and/or video communication, as well as be able to share documents, allowing each participant to view the same content at the same time. Sometimes, a participant may not be able to understand a portion of the transmitted content during a conference session.